hundredfoldfandomcom-20200216-history
Hundredfold RPG System Wiki
Hover "Wiki Content" above for links to the game rules! Hundredfold is a classless, skill-based, pen & paper roleplaying system, featuring a unified game mechanic for challenge resolution and character advancement that accounts for complex and cooperative efforts, streamlines combat, and allows for open-ended character construction unbound by the blocky and arbitrary limitations of a class system. Why wikia? This was originally going to be an ebook. I was going to publish it on Amazon or Cafepress or something and make eleventy bajillion dollars. Why, then, is the entire system laid bare for free on an easy-to-use wiki? Two reasons: #Indie pen & paper RPGs simply aren't a bajillion-dollar industry. It's a little like webcomics; there are a handful of success stories and thousands of people you'll never hear of. Even giants like WotC and WhiteWolf are suffering in this economy, so I'm not about to hold my breath for the first suitcase full of cash. #I don't really want to hold my work hostage. Information wants to be free. Even if I did find a publisher and make some sales, eventually someone would put a PDF up on one or more file-sharing sites. Policing the internet simply isn't feasible, and even if it was, I wouldn't want to criminalize people for liking my work. I may still produce ebooks if people are interested, but it'll be most likely specific content like bestiaries and adventures and stuff. Support Hundredfold Development If you're not much for game design or writing, you can still help Hundredfold grow and improve. The game is and always will be free, but that shouldn't discourage you from giving me money. Visit my new Cafepress store for t-shirts, printed character sheets, and eventually somewhat more. If you're not the materialistic type and just want to make a donation via PayPal, that's fine too. Roleplaying Basics A number of concepts that are common to most tabletop roleplaying games are presented here for the uninitiated, with important terms shown in bold. If you've played a few games of GURPS or D&D before, you'll probably want to jump straight into creating a character. Hundredfold is a roleplaying game, or RPG. Pen & paper RPGs are part board game, part creative writing, part improv acting, all of which benefit from a good imagination. 'Roleplaying' refers to the practice of creating a fictional character and deciding, describing, and sometimes acting out his or her actions within a fictional world. Anything that can happen in your favorite books, movies, and TV shows can happen in a roleplaying game. This game is intended for groups of three to eight people with one member serving as the Game Master, or GM, while the other members are simply players. The players each create and control a character that represents them within the game world while the GM creates and controls the world itself, setting the stage and presenting challenges for the players to overcome. The world, or setting, can be basically anything you can imagine. You can base a setting on your favorite book or movie, adapt a video game or another RPG, or just create a setting from scratch to tell your own original story. The GM also acts as judge and referee, resolving disputes about the game rules and making judgment calls as to what the players can and can't do in various situations. The GM has the final word on any such disagreements within her game. Consequently, it's important for a GM to be somewhat more knowledgeable than her players about the game's inner workings. At each gaming session, the player characters will go on one or more adventures, which are related sets of challenges, analogous to the episodes of a television series. A string of adventures with the same characters and setting is generally referred to as a campaign, which is analogous to the TV show itself. A great deal has been written in other games about the difference between in-character, when you actually pretend to be your character and speak and act for them, and out-of-character, when you simply describe your character's words and actions. You and your group will have to come to some agreement about how to handle the distinction. It doesn't really matter if you refer to your character as 'I' or 'he' so long as your meaning is understood by the rest of your group. Common sense should dictate what sorts of actions are better described than demonstrated, for example it is never acceptable to act out a violent conflict with real physical violence. Similarly, you can just say that your character is performing a sexy strip tease without actually climbing onto the table and disrobing. You will need writing implements, preferably pencils, paper for character information and other notes, and some ten-sided dice, also known as d10s. Each player will need their own character sheet. Ideally, each player should have their own pencil and die, but you can make do with as little as one of each if everybody shares. You may also find it necessary, especially for combat situations, to use a battle mat, which is a specially-made plastic mat with a one-inch square or hexagonal grid printed onto it, and miniatures, which can be literally anything from specially-made pewter figurines to Lego figures to colored lumps of polymer clay. It's not explicitly required that you use a battle mat, but it can be a tremendous help for visualizing the tactical arrangement of a pitched battle. Above all else it's important to remember that this is a game and the rules are only a tool. Strict interpretations and courtroom-style arguments about game mechanics should never be allowed to take precedence over having fun. It's only a game. Latest activity Category:Browse